La vie Noire
by Shamemilie
Summary: Lorsque Harry visita le zoo le jour de l'anniversaire de son cousin, il rencontra un serpent qui le perturba mais qui cette fois ne sortira pas du zoo. Harry pourrait très bien être envoyé dans une autre maison avec d'autre amis et pourquoi pas une nouvelle famille.
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui Harry se réveilla avec une drôle de sensation, comme si quelque chose de différent aller encore se passer. Sauf que la différence n'était pas vraiment acceptée par son oncle et sa tante. A vrai dire, si tout n'était pas normal c'est qu'il était forcément dans le coup. C'est pourquoi, lorsque sa tante tapa violement à la porte de son placard pour qu'il prépare le petit déjeuné, il se leva d'un bond pour ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennui. C'est en criant que tante Pétunia lui rappela l'anniversaire de son gros cousin Dudley, c'est pourquoi il du préparer encore plus d'œufs, de toasts, et de bacons que d'habitude même si lui n'avait droit qu'à un verre d'eau comme tout les matins. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités dans les escaliers il se réfugia dans son placard pour ne pas subir l'humeur « joyeuse » de son cousin. Après que son cousin ai râlé contre le nombre insuffisant de cadeau et que tante Pétunia lui promis un nouveau qu'il se dirigèrent vers le zoo. C'est la première fois qu'il allait au zoo, non pas que ses parents ont eu un sursaut de bienveillance mais que personnes n'était disponible pour le garder et qu'il avait trop peur de rentrée dans une maison bruler à leur retour. Il s'émerveillait donc tout en restant extrêmement calme devant les différents animaux comme les singes, les lions qui avaient fière allure, les éléphants, les aigles du coté des rapaces qui semblait avoir une lueur d'intelligence dans leur regard, mais aussi des petits blaireaux et furets jouer ensemble comme des petits fou. Il fut cependant bien plus impressionné par les énormes serpents qui dorment devant lui.

Emerveillé il ne lâcha pas le serpent du regard pendant bien dix minutes un temps assez grand pour perdre de vu les Dursley. Il ne paniqua pas de leur absence bien qu'il sut qu'ils n'auraient aucun remord de partir sans lui si il ne se montrait pas avant la fin de la visite. Ce serpent l'attiré, il sentait comme un attraction. Lorsque le serpent se réveilla il fut surpris de ne pas avoir entendu le jeunes humain le fixant, ou alors n'avait il pas toqué à sa vitre ? Étrange pour petit humain, jamais il n'avait reçu un tel regard de fascination, je jeune garçon semblait paralysé devant lui. Mais se qui le paralyse ne semble pas être de la peur. Il fut très surpris, encore une fois, lorsque le garçon lui dit bonjour ! Un parleur !

Harry ouvrit ses yeux en soucoupe lorsque le serpent lui répondit sur un ton enjoué « bonjour ».

\- Mr serpent parlait vous réellement ?, non se n'est pas possible les animaux ne peuvent pas parler je ferai mieux de retrouvé les Dursley.

Quant il retrouva les Dursley il se pris une claque derrière la tête pour avoir disparu. La suite de la visite se fini rapidement, il alla donc s'enfermer dans son placard pour se reposer un peu. Se disant que l' impression du matin s'était révélée fausse et qu'il ferait bien de dormir pour ne plus entendre des animaux parler. Le temps passe et le début des vacances d'été arriva en même temps que la chaleur habituelle du mois de juillet. Il alla donc chercher le courrier que le facteur venait de distribuer et fit un petit bond lorsqu'il vit une lettre à son nom.

\- Dépêche toi garçon je n'ai pas tout mon temps !

\- Oui oncle Vernon tout de suite.

Harry cacha sa trouvaille en dessous de son t-shirt grâce à la ficelle qui tenait son pantalon trop grand. Une fois le courrier donné à son oncle il se réfugia dans son placard et ouvrit la lettre lui étant assigné.

Mr

Dans le placard sous l'escalier

4,Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur :Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mr Potter

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'un inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Un professeur vous sera assigné pour venir vous expliquer le déroulement de votre scolarité et vous aidez pour l' achat de vos fourniture.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distinguée

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

Harry pensa à une mauvaise blague des Dursley , après tout la magie n'existe pas, pourquoi une réponse devrait être envoyé par hibou et surtout comment pouvait il savoir ou est ce qu'il dormait.


	2. Chapitre 2

La réunion commença lorsque Dumbledore demanda le silence.

\- Bonjour cher professeur, comme vous le savez nous sommes au mois d'août et il est temps de rendre visite au première année né moldu et au sorcier ayant besoin d'aide pour leur achat d'affaire scolaire.C'est pourquoi je vous est distribué une liste à chacun avez vous des questions ?

\- Albus, je ne crois pas cela judicieux de m'avoir mis dans ma liste d'élève.

\- Pourquoi ça mon garçon ?

\- Et bien au vu des relations que j'avais avec son père je ne pense as être capable de passer outre leur ressemblance.

\- Mon cher Severus , Harry sera ton élève et ce durant les 7 prochaine année autant si adapter maintenant vous ne penser pas ? Dit il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Très bien professeur .

-Minerva avons nous reçu toute le réponse de sang pur et sang mêlé ?

\- Oui Albus la liste est faites toute est bientôt près pour cette nouvelle année.

\- Très bien la réunion est donc fini.

(PVO Severus)

Ce vieux Albus nous manigance encore quelque chose de louche et il fallait que ca tombe sur moi. Le citron lui monte vraiment à la tête.

Il se dirigea donc vers 4 privet Drive voulant achever cette horrible tache le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir ensuite rendre visite à ce cher Lucius et son filleul.

Lorsqu'il frappa la porte un homme au moins aussi gros qu'une baleine lui ouvra, il semblait même ne pas avoir de cou.

\- Bonjour que voulez vous ? Si c'est pour des tapi votre venu n'est pas désiré. Dit Vernon en jugeant le professeur d'un mauvaise œil avec se longue capes noires.

\- Bonjour Monsieur je suis un professeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard je suis ici pour les achats scolaire de vous avez du être prévenu par la lettre envoyé par hibou il y a de cela deux semaines. Severus commençait déjà à s'énerver face à ce moldu qui venait de le prendre pour un vulgaire marchant de tapis.

Mr. Dursley lui claqua la porte au nez et commença à fulminer.

\- GARCON !

\- Oui oncle Vernon ?

\- Apporte moi cette maudite lettre que tu nous a caché.

\- Quelle lettre oncle Vernon ?

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi sale monstre ramené mi cette fichu lettre. Maintenant Vernon devenais d'un rouge écarlate.

Harry couru dans son placard et amena ça lettre son oncle.

Le professeur Rogue frappa une seconde fois à la porte et cette fois l'homme si l'on pouvait l'appeler comme tel, le laissa rentrée pour « ne pas effrayer le voisinage avec des choses qui n'existe même pas »

-Le garçon est là vous l'emmené avec vous et je ne veux pus en entendre parler est ce claire ?

\- Ne me donner pas d'ordres espèce de moldu ! Potter venez ici je n'ai pas toute la journée !

\- Oui Monsieur

\- Appelé moi Professeur Rogue et pas autrement c'est bien claire Potter ?

\- Oui professeur Rogue.

\- Très bien et ne pensé pas que vous échapperai vos parents vous y retournerai dès se soir.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans une rue adjacente vide de moldu et transplanèrent directement dans l'allée sorcière qu'est le Chemin de Traverse.

\- fermait donc cette bouche et ne vous faites pas passer pour un moldu !

\- Oui professeur.

Répondit Harry même si il ne savait pas réellement se qu'est un moldu. Il regardait les boutiques les unes après les autres pensant être dans un rêve. Il espéré que se rêve ne s'arrête jamais car il ne vouait pas rentrer à privet Drive.

\- Mais professeur comment je pourrai payé tous ça je n'est pas d'argent…

\- Bien sur que si pensiez vous réellement que vos parents ne vous ont rien laissé ?

Il se dirigèrent vers Gringotts la banque des sorciers et Harry devait bien se l'avoué cette banque était bien plus que immense et très impressionnante même si il était effrayé par les créatures qui y travaillé.

\- Bonjour nous voudrions accéder au coffre de

\- Clé s'il vous plaît ? Demanda un gobelin

Rogue donna une petite clé au gobelin qui les emmenas dans les profondeur de Gringotts jusqu'au coffre des Potter. Lorsque le gobelin ouvrit la porte Harry fut surpris d voir une tel montagne d'or. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé un tel montagne pensant ses parents ivrogne selon les dire de son oncle et de sa tante.

\- Bien Potter dépêchons nous et prenons se qui sera suffisant pour vos achats scolaire et de votres collation dans le train.

\- Professeur mon oncle et a tante on dit que mes parent étaient ivrognes et chômeurs comment se fait il qu'il y autant d'argent ?

\- Ce n'était pas le cas votre père était auror, militaire si vous préféré et votre mère était médicomage. Allons y maintenant.

Harry suivit le professeur sans bruit et rapidement ne voulant pas se perdre dans cette rue bondé. Il était en colère contre son oncle de lui avoir fait penser que ses prent était des moins que rien il allait lui prouvé à l' avenir que le Potter ne sont pas es moins que rien. C'est sur cette pensé qu'il suivi son professeur la tête haute voulant être le meilleur de ça promotion.

-Professeur vous enseignez les potions n'est ce pas ? Pouriez vous m'expliqué de quoi il s'agit ?

-Je vois que vous êtes avide de connaissance Potter cela vous éloigne de votre père et vous rapproche de votre mère surtout cette envi de connaître le noble art des potions. Justement nous allons tout d'abord aller chercher vos ingrédient et nécessaire à potion écouté je ne me répéterai pas deux fois. Les potions se rapproche de la chimie es moldu elle peux guérir, empoisonné, apporté de l'aide aux sorciers et c'est pour moi la matière la plus compliquée enseignée aux élèves de Poudlard. Aucun de ses étudiants ne semblent comprendre la subtilité des potions ainsi que leur dangerosités.

Chaque ingrédients ne se marie pas ensemble d'où leur complexité mais lorsque l'on obtient le mélange parfait en toute harmonie les potions deviennent vite fascinante.

Harry écoutait son professeur attentivement comprenant que pour lui les potions semblaient être une religion mais a tirade de se dernier fit monter l'envi de Harry d'apprendre cette art qui semble si compliqué et pleins de défi, surtout que d'après son professeur sa mère adoré les potions. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite chez le marchant de baguette, lorsqu'il furent à l'intérieur Harry regarda se qui semblai être des millions de boîtes empilé les une sur les autres et qui ne pouvaient tenir que grâce la magie et il y avait de forte chance que se soit le cas. Harry sursauta n'ayant entendu le vieux monsieur se diriger vers lui.

je m'étonnai de ne pas encore vous avoir vu, tendait votre main principale s'il vous paît.

Un mètre s'activa donc autours de Harry prenant des mesures parfois surprenante comme du genou au pied, ou alors a longueur de s cou. A près se qui lui semba de longue minute le mètre tomba. Ollivander s'approcha de li tenant dans ses mains une dizaine de boites de couleurs différente des rouges, des noirs, et même de couleur qui semblaient être bien trop vielle pour être décrite. Harry essaya la première baguette se qui fit exploser la vitrine du magasin, il pris peur et s'éloignant de la baguette l pus vite possible toute en s'excusant. Le professeur répara alors la vitre et le vendeur lui passa une second baguette qui celle ci parti des mains de Harry comme si lle voulait être le plus éloigné de lui possible. Harry commença perdre espoir et pensa ne pas être réellement un sorcier au bout de la sixième baguettes d'on une qui avait brûlé dns ses mins sous le regard complètement perdu de vendeur qui parti dans l'arrière boutique laissant ses clients patienter quelques minutes.

-Et bien il est fort probable que vous donnai du fils retordre à se cher Ollivander lâcha le professeur de son ton habituellement sarcastique.

Le marchant arriva d'un air démuni, jamais il n'aurait cru dire cela un jour mais il s'excusa n'ayant pas de baguette convenant au jeune Potter. Le professeur sous le choc emmena Harry dans l'allée des Embrumes après avoir tout deux enfilés une cape pour ne pas être reconnu. Il arrivèrent donc dans une boutique de baguette très différente de la précédente qui paraissais bien plus rangé mais bien moins fréquentable selon son professeur.

-Bonjour, cela fat bien longtemps qu'un première année est venu me hercher une baguette heureux que se soit vous qui l'est emmener .

-Je ne suis pas la pour les affaires Lagrange cherche nous donc plutôt une baguette qui soit convenable pour un jeune première année et quelle ne soit pas différente de celle d' Ollivander c'est bien claire ?

-Très claire, jeune homme avancé je pratique différemment que se vendeur de pacotille.

Harry avança doucement ayant peur de se drôle d'individu qui n'inspirai mais alors aucune confiance. Harry se retrouva assis sur une chaise les yeux fermés penser très fort la baguette qui lui serai parfaite. En moins deux minutes une baguette se présenta à lui. Lorsqu'il la pris dans la main des étincelles bleus, vertes, rouges,jaune et blanche en sorti, lui transmettant une chaleur apaisante dans tout le corp. D'après le vendeur cette baguette était en bois d'acajou de Cuba d'une qualité inégalable contenant un double cœur composée de plume de Phoenix et d'un crin de licorne arracher sans le consentement de cette dernière. Elle mesure 28,3cm, il paya la baguette et partir acheter son billet de train, son professeur emmena la gare pour lui expliqué comment il pouvait se rendre sur le quai de la voie 9³/⁴ et ramena son jeune élève pas si Griffondor que ça chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Harry rentra chez lui il fut totalement ignoré par son oncle et sa tante. Il alla donc se réfugier dans son placard pour préparer a valise après tout il partait dans seulement deux semaines dans sa futur nouvelle vie. Il repensa à son après midi dans la rue sorcière et au temps passé avec son futur professeur. Ce dernier le passionnait, de plus il semblait connaître ses parents, plus particulièrement sa mère qu'il semblait apprécier comparé à son père sur qui il avait parler avec une vile amertume dans la voie. Une fois sa valise faite il se décida d lire ses livre d'école déjà qu'il partait avec un train de retard, si il voulait prouver qui il était il devait se mettre rapidement au travaille. Il ouvrit donc son tout premier livre qui est celui de potion. Il apprit tous les ingrédient qu'un élève de fin première année devait connaître sans oublier leur effet sur la potion et avec quel ingrédients il ne fait surtout ps les mélanger. Il pouvait expliquer sans problème pourquoi il fallait tourné droites et pas à gauche et inversement. Une fois qu'il n'eut plus rien apprendre de se livre de potions il passa au livre de métamorphose puis de défense et enfin celui de sortilège, il ne pris ps la pêne d'ouvrir son livre d'histoire, cette matière le rebutait. Il observait sa baguette, il ne pouvait pas réellement apprendre tout ces matières vus qu'il était en première année il avait interdiction d'utiliser sa baguette en dehors de l'école. Il s'allongea donc ans son lit de camp et pensa aux 4 maisons de Poudlard, le professeur Rogue lui avait expliquait a différence entre ses trois maisons et il savait également que ces parents ont été élèves de Griffondor qui était dans l'ironie la maison qui l'attiré le moins. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre courageux, ni même le genre de personne à répondre au professeurs sans raison et pour faire rire la galerie. Il avait besoin d'amis, il le savait car il était seul depuis sa plus tendre enfance mais une ou deux personnes lui suffisait c'est pour cela qu'il ne sentait pas vraiment Poufsouffle. Cependant il voulait faire ses preuves et il était ambitieux c'est pour cela qu'il aurait aimé être à Serpentard ais il était également avide de connaissance ayant donc également sa place à Serdaigle.

Harry sortit de son placard et se dirigea vers son oncle.

-Oncle Vernon ? Pourrait tu m'emmenais à la gare de Londres demain pour la rentrée ?

\- Ça dépend, cela veux dire que tu reviendra quand ?

-Pas avant le mois de juin mon oncle.

\- Débarrassé de toi pendant un an mais avec plaisir mon garçon soit dns la voitue pour 9heure précise sinon je pars sans toi j'ai une affaire importante réglé à ondre tu as de la chance.

-Très bien oncle Vernon, je te remercie.

Harry repartit dans son placard et s'endormit rapidement pour faire une bonne présentation au monde sorcier. Le lendemain il fut à 9heure pile dans la voiture de son oncle ils arrivèrent vers 10 heures la gare de Londres. Harry se dirigea donc ver le mur que lui avait montré son professeur ayant totalement confiance en lui il se dirigea tête la première dans le mur e n se sentit même pas le traverser. Il vit dressé devant lui une énorme locomotive sur laquelle était marqué Poudlard express. Il monta donc dans le train et pris un compartiment vide non pas qu'il y ai déjà énormément de monde mais il préféré rester au calme et relire pour la troisième fois son livre de potion.

Severus se rapprochait du bureau du directeur souhaitant lui parler du cas Harry Potter. Il entra dans le bureau lorsque Albus lui dit d'entrée.

-Severus que que me vos donc ta visite, cela c'est donc si mal passé que ça ?

\- Non Albus le garçon est très différent de son père appart physiquement bien évidement. Il ressemble énormément à Lily cependant je me demande pourquoi l'avait vous envoyez chez Pétunia elle déteste tous se qui touche la Magie.

-Heureux que vous le remarqué Severus. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas l'envoyer là-bas si le seul problème est l'affinité de Pétunia envers la magie ?

-Albus le garçon a onze ans et il en fait neuf. Il est tout petit et sûrement en ma nutrition. D'ailleurs nous avons trouvé sa baguette sur l'Allée des embrumes. Ce vieil Ollivander a été incapable de lui trouver une baguette.

-Vraiment ? Cela risque d'être intéressant et si vous insister Severus je demanderai une visite médical son futur directeur de Maison. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant en revoir Severus.

Severus partit don rendre visite à Draco comme il l'avait prévu en début de journée. Lorsqu'il fut chez les Malefoy un elfe de maison l'emmena voir Narcissa, Lucius étant encore au travaille. Il bus donc un thé toute en discutant de choses plus ou moins banal. Lorsque Draco arriva il fut heureux de voir son filleul toute excité de sa futur rentrée à l'école des sorcier. Le contraste entre son filleul lorsqu'il est entre amis ou en famille et lorsqu'il était en société. Il lui parla de Harry en lui disant qu'ils s'entendraient sûrement bien.

Draco dit en revoir rapidement à sa mère et lui promis de lui écrire. Il monta rapidement dans le train juste à temps avant qu se dernier ne démarre. Il chercha u compartiment calme et frappa avant d'entrer .

-Entré

-Salut je peux venir les autres compartiment son plein ?

-Oui bien sûr entre

-Je me présente je m'appelle Draco, Draco Malefoy lui dit il en tendant

-Harry, Harry Potter. Répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

-Mon parrain m'a parlait de toi, tu as eu t'as baguette sur l'Allée des embrumes c'est trop cool !

-On peux dire ça oui. Rigola-t-il Alors comme ça ton parrain c'est le professeur Rogue tu a trop de chance !

-Oui c'est vrai il est cool mais apparemment un peu moins comme professeur.

Les garçons furent interrompu par un garçon roux qui entra dans le compartiment sans même toquer et s'assit sans leur jeter un œil. Les garçons le regardèrent de travers.

-Bonjour tanta Harry

-Est ce que je t'ai causé toi non ? Voila tait toi espère de serpent tu traînes avec Malefoy mais t'es qui au juste.

-Harry Potter et toi ? Et qu'a tu contre Draco au juste ?

-Ron Wealey aller vient traînes pas avec se mec il est pas fréquentable c'est un mangemort

-Alors non je ne partirai pas avec toi, Draco me semble bien plus fréquentable que toi et non il n'est pas mangemort et je suis bien assez grand pour juger de qui j veux avoir comme amis pour qui te prend tu as vouloir me diriger .

\- Tu es Harry Potter célèbre défenseur du monde sorcier et tu traînes avec lui ?

-Part de s compartiment tu n'as pas ta place ici

-Très bien si c'est se que tu choisi, tu fais honte à tes parents…

-Dit Draco pourquoi il me connais ? Et c'est quoi un mangemort ?

-Tu n'est pas au courant ? Très bien bon je vais t'expliquer.

Alors tout d'abord les mangemorts sont des personnes au services d'un mage noir nommé Voldemort mais ne répète pas se mot, les sorciers sont traumatisé de cette époque. Appelle le plutôt « tu-sais-qui ». Les gens qui sont des mangemort tortures et tue sans remord et tout les personnes qui tiennes aux coutumes sont dites mangemorts souvent tord comme ma famille. Tes parents ont été trahis par un de leur amis qui as dit à tu-sais-qui ou tu habité et il est allé chez toi. Il te chercher cr selon une prophétie tu es l'élu c'est as dire la personne pouvant le tué et il as préféré te tué lorsque tu était un enfant. Il a tué ton père et ta mère qui s'était interposée entre toi et lui mais il t'as lancé le sortilège de sort qui as rebondis contre toi et qui as tué tu-sais-qui. Tu es la seule personne ayant survécus se sort. Je suis désolé Harry…

-Merci Draco, ma famille m'avait dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voitures…

-De rien repose toi après il faudra que l'on mettent nos robes on arrive bientôt au château.

Le train arriva en gare et les garçons se dirigèrent vers le demi géant nommé Hagrid.

Ils montèrent par quatre dans les barques qui traversé le lac noire pour se rendre au château. Ils étaient avec Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Tous furent éblouis par la beauté du château devant soleil couchant. Le professeur McGonagall les fit se mettre en ligne pour ensuite se diriger vers le choixpeau. De nombre élèves regardaient Harry de biais. C'est ainsi qu'il se rappela de se qu'il voulait prouvé et se tiens droit, la tête haute et déterminé à montrer qu'il n'était pas seulement le survivant. Les premières année furent invités à rentrer dans la grande salle. Severus vit le petite Harry certes mais qui dégagé un charisme inattendu se trouvant au près de son filleul.

Merci pour vos commentaires ça me fait plaisir et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.


	4. Chapter 4

Les premières années contemplaient le ciel magique déjà étoilés par l'heure tardive.

Harry quant à lui fixait la table des professeurs où il vit son professeurs de potion dans ses célèbres robes noires. Il vit également le directeur Dumbledore qui semblait un peu trop vieux pour exercer dans le métier. Son regard fut vite attiré vers l'homme au turban qui, sans aucune retenu, le regardait d'une façon étrange comme si il voulait l'analyser de A à Z. Quand soudain il sentit une violente douleur à sa cicatrice, il sut que se professeur lui cachait quelque chose. Marcher devant les élèves de cette école semblait prendre une éternité. Le chapeau devant lui était en morceau même sa tante Pétunia n'en n'aurait pas voulu. Le professeur McGonagall fit approcher les élèves jusqu'au pied de l'estrade, devant un tabouret qui semblait si grand que le petit Harry se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir s'asseoir dessus. C'est alors qu'une petite fissure s'ouvrit sur le choixpeau et se dernier commença chanter sous le regard ahuries des nouveaux. Harry ne pus retenir un léger sursaut de stupeur. Le chapeau scandait une chanson sur les quatre maisons et leurs caractéristiques. Lorsque le chapeau se tut e professeur McGonagall s'avança et déroula un long parchemin puis commença à parler d'une voix qui imposait le calme.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot Hannah !

Une jeune fille sortit du rend et s'approcha du tabouret, un air effrayé accrochait au visage. Elle s'assit sur se dernier et fut rapidement envoyée à Poufsouffle sous les acclamations de ses camarades. Plusieurs élèves furent ensuite distribuée dans leur maisons respectives quand vient le nom de Draco Malefoy. Il s'avança d'un pas assurait devant le chapeau et d'un geste souple il s'assit sur le tabouret. Il maudit interieurement le choixpeau d'être aussi grand et de tomber devant ses yeux lui donnant un air ridicule qui fit pouffer certains Griffondor.

\- Draco Malefoy, vous êtes bien loin de l'idéal qu se fait votre père mais pourtant une détermination sans faille vous submerge. Cependant je vois que vous tenez beaucoup votre nouvelle amitié avec ce cher ….

Le choixpeau n'eut pas le temps de finir que Draco scandait déjà un refus d'aller à Poufsouffle.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention jeune homme mais je pense toute foi que Serdaigle serai une meilleur compagnie pour vous plutôt que Serpentard. Oui vraiment vous êtes sûr ? Bon d'accord si vous insister. Serpentard !

Des applaudissements se firent entendre, suivi de près de Nott et Zabini, ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard espérant que Harry les soignera rapidement. Lorsque se fut le tour de Harry la salle fut tout se qu'il y a de plus silencieux tel que l'on pouvait entendre le vent passer entre la tour de Griffondor et celle d'astronomie.

Harry s'approcha doucement du chapeau le buste droit et l'air fière, déterminé à rejoindre ses nouveaux amis et son cher professeur de potion qui, il en était sûr, avait énormément de choses lui apprendre. Il le regarda donc et avança d'un pas souple puis se plaça sous le choixpeau. De l'extérieure un calme religieux régnait. Tous attendais l'arrivé du survivant à Griffondor comme ses parents en digne successeur et sauveur du monde sorcier. Cependant aucun ne s'attendaient à la voir partir à Serpentard comme se fut le cas. Les premiers applaudissement entendu venaient ds nouveaux Serpentard vite suivit par leurs aînés. Harry descendit du tabouret une fierté accrocher sur les lèvres. Heureux de la stupeur de ses camarades. Il se tourna vers son professeur qui lui fit un semblant de sourire que jamais il n'aurait penser avoir d'un tel personnage et se dirigea vers sa table ayant l'approbation de son professeur en tête.

La répartition continua dans le calme t fut vit suivi du banquet. Or Harry ne semblait pas vouloir toucher à son assiette se qui inquiéta plus ou moins les professeur. C'est pourquoi Severus commença les félicitation à ses nouveaux élèves un peu en avance.

-Et bien vous êtes si bouleversé que vus ne parvenez mai pas à manger ne serais se qu'une cuillère de soupe ? Vous devriez manger si vous voulez grandir et rendre fier la maison qui est maintenant la votre.

-Oui professeur Rogue

Severus fini sa ronde puis alla vers les préfets et leur demanda de surveiller a quantité de nourriture que mangeait le jeune Potter et que si ils jugeaient cela insuffisant pour un garçon de onze ils viennent le prévenir. C'est ainsi que se termina le banquet du 1 er septembre à Poudlard. Les première année furent emmenés dans leurs dortoirs respectif par leur préfets. Quand tous les élèves des autres maisons étaient couchés, les élèves de Serpentard attendaient droits en rand selon leur année attendant leur directeur de maison comme chaque année. C'est avec un froissement de cap parfait qu'entra le professeur Rogue.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à Serpentard pour les nouveaux. Je vais vous rappelait les règles que j'ai m même mise en place il y a de cela quelques années et qui n'ont jamais, oh grand jamais étaient transgressées. Dit il en regardant les première année.

Ainsi je rappelle que chaque élèves doivent être levés pour 6h30 et dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné pour 7h30. Chaque années doivent rester groupé, tout le monde sais que notre maison n'est pas très accepter. Cela ne devrai pas être extrêmement compliqué vous n'êtes qu'une dizaine par année. Son regard s'appuya sur Potter, Malefoy, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, et Greengrass. Un bilan de santé complet sera effectué sur chaque première année et sur certains élèves dont j'en juge l'utilité. Vous auriez donc un rendez-vous avec dans la semaine. Je souhaite et répète que la moyenne de mes élèves ne soit pas en dessous d'acceptable sauf en divination et en histoire bien entendu. Si non des cours de remise à niveau seront imposés. Je vous remercie e votre attention et vous conseil fortement d'aller vous coucher, demain est le premier jours d'école et je veux que vous montraient le meilleurs de vous chacun de vos professeur est-ce claire ?

-Oui professeur Rogue ! Dirent ils dans un ensemble parfait

Les premières années furent amenés à leur dortoir où ils s'endormirent rapidement suivant le conseil qui ressemblait plus à un ordre de leur Professeur. Ainsi se fini le premier jour de la nouvelle vie d Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Le matin même, Harry se réveilla bien avant ses camarades. Il n'était que 6 heures, il en profita donc pour aller prendre sa douche avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Il avait bien trop honte de son corps frêle pour le montrer à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait que depuis moins de 24 heure. Il prit donc ses affaires et se rendit dans la salle d'eau. Il y trouva des douches commune faites de marbre avec une fenêtre qui donnée sur la profondeur du lac. Même si le dortoir des Serpentards se trouvait dans les cachots, sous le lac, il n'était en rien humide. Une douce chaleur y était constante. Harry prit rapidement sa douche et se sécha. Il s'habilla du célèbre uniforme de Poudlard qui était une chemise blanche, un pantalon ample noir ainsi que l'emblématique cravate des vert et argent. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau il remarqua qu'il était déjà 6h35. Il réveilla donc rapidement ses camarades de chambres qui mécontent grognèrent. Harry partit les attendre dans la salle commune qu'il détailla. Les mus était en pierre brute, des hublots ici et là donnaient une magnifique vu sur le lac, donnant une lueur verdâtre à la salle plutôt noir, éclairée de lanterne. Quelques fauteuils de cuir noir étaient occupés par des élèves plus âgé qui attendaient pour se rendre dans la grande salle tout en parlant calmement. Les préfets allèrent réveiller les retardataires. Doucement la salle se vida laissant un silence étourdissant. Quand les premières années se dirigèrent vers la salle ils manquèrent de se perdre, retrouvant leurs chemin grâce aux nombreux tableaux qui jonchaient les murs. Le petit déjeuné passa rapidement pour le petit Harry qui lui, attendait impatiemment son nouvelle emploi du temps. Le professeur Rogue commença par les emplois du temps des nouveaux.

\- Cool ! On commence avec 2 heures de potion ! Mais c'est avec les Griffondors...s'écria Harry

-Yep est après défense toujours avec eux. Ont va devoir les supportaient pendant toute une matinée vous vous rend compte ? Avec la belette qui se pense supérieure tout le monde. Se lamenta Draco

Lorsqu'ils virent l'heure, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller dan les cachots alors que de nombreux Griffondors n'étaient toujours pas venue déjeuner. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et se placèrent tous droites en attendant l'arrivait de leur directeur de maison. Dans cette salle se trouvait un tableau noir sur lequel était inscrit des instructions de recette de potion. Il y avait même des tonnes de bocaux sur les étagèrent des murs dans lesquels on pouvait apercevoir des animaux flotter, parfois il s'agissait d'œil, d'autre fois de griffes ou de cœur. Mais Harry lui s'intéressa plus au porte plume n'ayant pas l'habitude au plume dans les écoles moldu. Il se maudit d'avoir oublié se détaille et de ne pas s'être entraînait à écrire avec. Ses camarade se moquèrent de sa contemplation jusqu'à se qu les Griffondors n'arrivent dans se que nous ne pourrions pas appeler le calme. Tous s'installèrent du coté gauche de la salle le plus loin possible des serpents.

Soudain la porta claqua et tous sursautèrent. Severus venait de faire sa célèbre entrée fracassant qui permis de rendre la salle extrêmement calme comme son habitude. Ainsi commença-t-il sa tirade.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à se que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue ans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens...Je pourrai vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

(tirais de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers)

Harry était impressionnait par la prestance e son professeur . Se qui le sorti de cette stupeur se fut Weasley qui ricaner ans aucun discrétion. Évidemment, si il ne se faisait pas remarquer cela ne lui convenait pas. Harry n'en revenait pas. Weasley s'était permis de se moquer de son professeur, il savourait donc déjà la honte qu'aller lui prodiguer le professeur Rogue.

-Weasley! Qu'obtient on quand on ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?

-Je sais pas m'siur.

Hemione était une élève cultivée mais pas assez intelligente pour se trouver à Serdaigle. Si non, de toute évidence, elle aurait su que se n'était pas le moment de sautiller sur sa chaise, la main en l'air pour répondre au question du professeur. Ainsi se dernier ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela.

-Essayons encore une fois, où iriez vous me chercher un bézoard ?

-Je ne sais pas m'sieu, peux être dans votre réserve ?

Lorsque Ronald vit la veine de son professeur pulser sous sa peau il su qu'il venait de dépasser les borne.

-Weasley, 2 heures d colle, se soir, dans mon bureau ! Dit il d'un voix saccader. Et je me nomme professeur Rogue et non m'sieur est ce bien claire ?

-Oui professeur…

\- Bien, serait il possible de régler l'imbécilité de votre camarade je vous pris ? Dit Severus sûr de son élève qui avait accorder une attention toute particulière au potions lors de sa visite.

-Bien sur Professeur. Répondit un sourire moqueur au lèvres

Le mélange de l'asphodèle en poudre et de l'infusion d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard, Weasley, est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et qui constitue un antidote à a plupart des poison.

-Très bien, 15 points pour vos réponse et vous Wealey moins 15 pour votre ingnorence et moins 10 pour votre impertinence. Qu'attendiez vous pour écrire ?

Le cour se termina rapidement sous le regard acerbe des Griffondor en vers Ron et leur Professeur ainsi que le regard moqueurs des Serpentards envers les Griffondors.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sortit du cour de potion fier de lui. Il venait de faire sa première potion qui, de plus, était parfaite. Que se soit son odeur, sa couleur bleue extrêmement claire. Il avait même fini avant le temps imparti. Il était d'autant plus heureux que le Professeur Rogue l'avait félicité et semblait fier de lui. Une chose dont Harry avait secrètement espéré. Il lui avait même chuchoté que sa mère serai fier de lui. Ainsi , pour lui, il avait complètement réussi sa première journée même si il ne s'agissait que d'un seul cour.

Il attendit alors Draco avant de se diriger en défense contre les forces du mal. Ils eurent la mauvaise surprise d'être placés par le professeur Quirell. Harry fut donc placé à côté de Neville, il paraissait apeuré. Il décida donc de lui dire bonjour et lui sourire, ce qui sembla le détendre un minimum. Quant à Draco,il était assis au près de Ron.

Lorsque le premier cour commença et que le professeur entra dans la classe une vive odeur d'ail envahit l'odorat de tous les élèves. Autant dire que ces cours allaient être compliqués pour les jeunes élèves peu habitués.

Ils finirent leurs première journée par l'habituelle cour de vole. Harry se découvrit une habilité peu commune sur un balai. Cependant lorsque le professeur Rogue l'appela, il su qu'il n'aurait jamais dû braver l'interdiction.

-« , suivez moi ! »

Harry le suivit en silence. Dépité d'avoir, il l'imaginait, déçu son professeur. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le bureau de ce dernier, Harry s'assit devant le bureau tête baissée alors que Severus lui, s'assit derrière le bureau. Il regardait Harry attendant que celui-ci lève la tête.

\- « , comme vous le savez, il est interdit aux premières années de voler sans professeur tant que Madame Bibine ne vous ait pas remis votre permis de sécurité. Étant élevé dans une famille moldu, il me semble judicieux de vous rappeler que vous n'avez jamais volé avant ce jour. Ainsi donc j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous aviez fait cette folie, vous auriez pu mourir. Et n'ai-je pas explicitement dit, hier, que je ne voulais pas de personne ne respectant pas les règles, et de plus le premier jour ! Dit il très énervé. Madame Bibine a menacé de vous renvoyer. C'est la première fois que l'on menace de renvoyer un de mes premières années ! Aussi je voudrai que vous réfréneriez vos ardeurs, ne ressemblez pas trop à votre père c'est un conseil. Cependant nous avons énormément besoin d'un nouvelle attrapeur pour notre équipe de quidditch… Je demanderai à de vous faire passer votre permis et demanderai une autorisation au Directeur pour pouvoir vous faire participer. Maintenant partez et que je n'entende plus parler de vous ainsi ce mois-ci ,me suis je bien fais comprendre ?

-Oui Professeur, merci beaucoup. »

Harry se dépêcha de retourner à son dortoir où il rejoignit Draco pour le rassurer et lui annoncer la nouvelle ,et surtout lui demander ce qu'était réellement le quidditch. Mais avec les mots balai et équipe, il s'agissait sûrement d'un sport qu'il ne connaissait pas, un sport de sorcier !

L'enthousiasme de Draco fit monter en lui la fierté, il serait le plus jeune joueur depuis bien un siècle ! Heureux ils se rendirent à la grande salle pour prendre le dîner.

Après être remontés au dortoir, ils firent leurs premier devoir de potion et ils pariaient sur les premiers sorts de sortilège et métamorphose du lendemain avant d'aller se coucher.

Lorsque vint le cour de sortilège, Harry se sentit heureux. Après tout le livre de sortilège était un des livres qui lui ai le plus plu lors de ses lectures intensives pendant les vacances. Ainsi il s'assit calmement dans une salle qui ressemblait à un amphithéâtre. La grandeur de la salle lui donnait presque le vertige du à sa petite taille. Il s'était assis entre Draco et Théodore. Ils cherchèrent tous le professeur et furent donc surpris face au petit professeur Flitwick. Enfin pour les Serpentards du moins ,car ce professeur était le directeur de maison des Serdaigle.

\- « Bonjours chers élèves ! Aujourd'hui nous travaillerons le sortilège de lévitation pour commencer en douceur ! Vous avez donc, tous, une plume devant vous. Le but du cour d'aujourd'hui sera de lever votre plume à au moins un centimètre de hauteur. Pour le prochain cour, vous retravaillerez ce sort pour pouvoir lever votre plume à dix centimètre. Ainsi nous pourrions ensuite nous entraîner avec des objets de plus en plus lourds. Le mouvement de baguette est plutôt facile à retenir, on tourne et on abaisse. Prenez vos baguettes avec moi. Allez-y ,on tourne et on abaisse. Très bien maintenant vous pouvez la reposer nous allons passer à la formule qu'il faudra apprendre à bien prononcer pour plus d'efficacité. Wingardium Leviosa ! Aller y répétez après moi Wingardium Leviosa ! Très bien allez-y, vous avez donc le reste de l'heure pour vous y entraîner. »

La fin de l'heure arriva rapidement avec quelques points, en plus pour les quelques élèves ayant réussit à élever leur plume à plus d'un centimètre et sous la reprise d'horrible prononciation et de gestes dangereux de certains élèves. C'est heureux que sortit Harry. Il avait réussi faire léviter sa plume à au moins trois centimètre. C'est donc souriant et avec un grand soleil, que les Serpentards de première année allèrent s'asseoir sous un arbre pour s'entraîner sur leur sortilège pendant l'heure de trou qu'ils avaient avant métamorphose. Il fallait profiter du beau temps car celui ci allait vite laisser place à la fraîcheur de l'automne.

C'est dépités, qu'ils partirent en métamorphose car ce cour était en double avec les Griffondors. Ils arrivèrent et se placèrent au premier rang en attendant le professeur. Il eut un peu peur, lorsqu'il vit un chat rayé, assit sur le bureau du professeur. Mais lorsqu'il vit que le chat le fixait d'une façon extraordinairement humaine, qu'il devina presque immédiatement que ce chat était en réalité leur professeur aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Il rit donc silencieusement lorsque Ronald et Dean entrèrent, tout deux, en retard dans la salle en disant que « imagine la tête de la vieille McGonagall si on était arrivé en retard».

Harry attendit donc patiemment la réplique cinglante du professeur qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Le professeure reprit sa forme normale et regarda Weasley d'un air méprisant.

« - Merci Mr. Weasley, mais il serait peut- être plus utile que je vous métamorphose vous et Mr. Thomas en montre à gousset ? Ainsi l'un de vous arriverait peut être à l'heure ?

-On s'est perdu.

-Ou alors peut- être en plan de l'école ? Vous n'en avez pas besoin pour trouver vos places. » (Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers)

Décidément ,ce Ron n'avait pas vraiment l'air très intelligent. Les deux heures se finirent rapidement tout comme le mois de septembre et le mois d'octobre.

Harry n'avait pas la forme. Tout le monde était heureux mais ,pour lui la journée du 31 octobre représentait la mort de ses parents. C'est donc la boule au ventre que Harry alla au banquet de Halloween. Sur place, tout le monde se goinfrait de bonbons, de soupe à la citrouille et de repas qui n'avait même pas l'air appétissant, avec leur forme en araignée. Il s'assit donc à sa place et attendit que ses amis terminent leur repas. Ces derniers ne le forcaient pas à manger, sachant la cause de son mal être.

C'est ainsi ,qu'arriva le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, courant à travers la grande salle. Le silence se fit :

« -Un troll dans les cachots, je voulais vous prévenir... »

Dit le professeur avant de s'évanouir créant la panique dans la grande salle ,qui fut vite calmée par le directeur ,qui demanda aux préfets de ramener les élèves dans leur dortoir .Quant aux Serpentards, leur salle commune étant dans les cachots, ils allèrent dans la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Harry, remarquant l'absence d'une élève de Griffondor , se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles pour aller la prévenir . Il était suivi de Draco qui avait une peur bleue des trolls et qui était donc loin d'être confiant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes, Hermione pleurait. Les Serpentards lui expliquèrent donc la situation plus qu'alarmante. Cependant, dans l'agitation il n'avait pas entendu le troll s'approchait. Harry reçut un coup de massue sur la tête et perdit conscience. Les deux élèves paniquaient, essayaient de protéger Harry du mieux qu'ils purent et furent rassurés lorsqu'ils virent le professeur arrivé et assommé le troll.

Ils perdirent des points et retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry fut amené rapidement à l'infirmerie où Severus resta au chevet de son élève. Il était tout de même jeune, et le fils de Lily de surcroît, il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon seul. Déjà qu'en voyant ,les résultats de son analyse médical du début d'année, il avait voulu commettre un meurtre contre la famille du garçon et Dumbledore qui lui avait assuré que le garçon grandirait heureux dans sa famille. Depuis qu'il a dû lui donner des potions cicatrisantes et des compléments alimentaires, le professeur s'était rapproché du garçon et essayait de le protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et il se méfiait donc, maintenant un peu plus du directeur. Il était en colère contre Harry. Pourquoi n'était il pas venu le voire plutôt que d'avoir un comportement bien trop griffondorien ? Mais, vu la peur qu'il avait ressentit le voyant inerte sur le sol, il décida d'attendre son réveil et prévu de ne pas lui en vouloir plus que d'avantages.

**Désolé pour cette attente et merci à mon amie Justine d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, le prochain arrivera le week-end prochain car pour moi les vacances sont finis ! Bisous, à la prochaine.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il sentit son crane pulser. Il sentait une main dans la sienne. Elle paraissait d'ailleurs bien grande pour être une main de Draco. Quand il ouvrit les yeux une lumière extrêmement blanche agressa ses yeux qui devait être fermés depuis un petit moment déjà. Ce fut donc lors de sa deuxième tentative qu'il parvint à les ouvrir. Il comprit directement qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il avait du y passer une fois par semaine pendant un mois et demi pour des visites de contrôle sur sa prise de poids. Cependant il fut très surpris de voir son professeur près de lui non pas que ça ne lui fasse pas plaisir mais il y avait par là un petit coté inhabituel qui le mit mal à l'aise. C'est en le voyant que la mémoire lui est revenu.

\- « Professeur je suis désolé, j'aurais du venir vous voir pour vous prévenir….

\- Je ne le vous fais pas dire Potter ! Vous avez eu une commotion cérébral ! Si vous n'étiez pas un sorcier muni de magie vous serait mort sur le coup ! Maintenant vous allez arrêter vos manière de Griffondor où je demande votre changement de maison.

Je me demande bien pourquoi le choixpeau vous a envoyer à Serpentard. »

C'est énervé que Severus sorti de l'infirmerie. Il s'en voulait beaucoup. Il s'était promis de ne pas s'énerver mais quand il avait vu Harry se réveillé toute l'inquiétude était revenu. Il se promit donc de revenir dans la soirée.

Harry quant à lui, laissa les larmes couler sur son visage d'enfant. Il s'allongea et cacha son visage humide dans son oreiller. Il avait déçu son professeur, tellement qu'il voulait le renvoyer de sa maison. Il allait perdre la seul personne qui avait fait attention à lui. Mais il savait que Severus était fier de lui grâce à ses notes, et ses facilités déconcertantes en potion, il n'allait tout de même pas le faire partir, si ? Le choixpeau lui avait dit que même si ses parents venaient de cette maison, lui, il n'y convenait pas. Il ne voulais perdre ni Draco ni Théodore ses tout premiers amis…. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas voir Weasley tous les matins en se levant le traitant de traître et d'ami de mangemort.

Lorsque Severus est revenu voir Harry dans la soirée, il le trouva endormi les yeux rougis par les larmes. C'est à se moment qu'il s'en voulu, il ne voulait pas rendre le garçon encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà à cause de ses excès de colère. Il s'avança près du garçon et lui remis la couverture qui avait glissait. Il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et caressa le visage délicatement pour qu'il se réveille. Quand Harry se réveilla, il se recula le plus loin possible que le lit lui permit.

\- « Écoute Harry, je suis désolé, je n'aurait pas du m'énerver comme cela contre toi. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, on a qu'une vie et je ne supporterai pas de perdre la dernière personne qui me rapproche un tout petit peu de Lily… Je ne demanderai pas ton changement de maison, j'ai dit cela sur un coup de tête mais je ne me priverai pas de te mettre en retenu avec si vraiment tu veux être un Griffondor.

\- Non je veux rester à Serpentard! »

C'est ainsi qu'il sortit de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard.

Les jours et les semaines passent extrêmement vite à Poudlard.

Aussi bien que Noël se montra un matin de décembre. Harry passa son premier Noël en compagnies de ses amis, Drago et Théo avaient décidé de rester avec lui pour ces vacances. Ils se dirigèrent donc à trois vers la grande salle. Très peu d'élèves étaient restés, la plupart passé Noël en famille.

C'est pourquoi une seule table de la salle étaient garnie de plats majestueux, que les elfes de maisons ont préparaient rien que pour eux. Harry s'installa au près de Severus et de ses amis, Harry fut surprit car même en temps de fête son professeur ne semblait pas s'amuser. Le Directeur ne cessa pas ses chansons joyeuses avant que la célèbre bûche de Noël n'arrive

Harry et ses amis dirent bonne nuit à Severus avant de partir se coucher. Harry s'endormit heureux de ce premier Noël. C'est surpris qu'il se réveilla, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des cadeaux comme ce fut le cas. Il attendit les garçons pour les ouvrirent. Ils lui expliquèrent même que les cadeaux étaient apportés à leur destinataire par hiboux tout comme pour le courrier, Harry compris donc pourquoi ils avaient laissaient une des fausses fenêtres ouverte alors que dehors, l'hiver était bien présent.

Une fois que les garçons furent enfin sortis de leur lits, Harry se jeta sur ses cadeaux.

Il trouva trois cadeaux et une carte. Il ouvrit d'abord la carte, une invitation de monsieur et madame Malfoy pour les futurs vacances, il fut surpris, surtout que Drago semblait être au courant vu le sourire qu'il affichait.

Il ouvrit alors le premier cadeau, une magnifiques écharpe à l'effigie de Serpetard de la part des Nott. Il apprit qu'il est de tradition chez les sang pure d'offrir un cadeau de Noël aux meilleurs amis de ses enfants, il s'excusa car lui avait fais des cadeaux à ses amis mais non pas ses gardiens. Mais ils lui expliquèrent que ses « parents » étant moldus il ne leur devait rien. Il prit alors le deuxième, il y trouva alors une cape avec un mot lui disant qu'elle appartenait à son père. Quand il l'essaya, il eut la surprise de disparaître sous le regard admiratif des garçons. Une fois la cape rangé soigneusement, il se dirigea vers le paquet emballait de vert avec un jolie ruban argent. Il en sortis un nécessaire de potion et non pas de cour mais pour s'amuser signé par , il faudra qu'il pense à le remercier.

Il se sentit proche de son professeur, jamais il ne pensait recevoir de cadeau.

Plus tard dans la journée Draco raconta le conte des trois frères à Harry. En passant par le pont infranchissable, ainsi que par les cadeaux de la mort et même de l'usage que les personnes en on fait. Harry aimait sa cape car même s'il ne croyait pas réellement en cette histoire, son soit disant ancien possesseur rester le plus intelligent des frères. Dans le récit ses objet se transmettait au descendant, ils se promirent donc de faire des recherches pour savoir si les Potter appartenait à la branche des Peverell.

Une fois que les cours eurent repris les visites à la bibliothèque pour autre chose que leur devoir fut compliqué. Le temps passa doucement et Harry passait plus de temps avec son professeur l'appelant même par son prénom lors de ses visites le week-end.

Ronald et ses amis commençait à s' agité encore plus que d'ordinaire. Cela l'inquiété, il en parla donc à Severus qui lui dit qu'il allait les surveillé. Non rassuré, Harry commença à les espionné, et sans le vouloir se retrouva devant la porte du couloir interdit. Sachant qu'il ne devait pas y être il s'assit sur le bord des marche attendant un adulte qui passera sûrement par là comme se fut le cas du professeur Quirell qui l'aida à descendre des escalier plus que fou.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, lorsqu'il en parla à Severus il s'énerva non pas contre lui mais contre Quirell. Il se promis d'en parler à ses amis avant le lendemain.s


End file.
